


Condom Boy

by Wholeandorentire



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: American AU, Cigarettes, Convenience Store AU, M/M, Normal AU, Pining, baz smokes, bc that’s what you guys all wanted apparently, don’t smoke kids it’s super gross, i mean just bc I’m American and this is really based on my experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholeandorentire/pseuds/Wholeandorentire
Summary: Baz works at a convenience store for the summer. Simon is a regular there and he always makes noticeable purchases.





	Condom Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Over a year ago I polled my tumblr followers which fic idea they wanted me to write. Ngl folks, they picked the one I was least excited about. So, I reworked it a whole bunch and now it’s very different but I like it! 
> 
> This is my first time ever posting so please be nice!!! ☺️

Fiona made me get this job. 

I wanted to spend the summer with her. I thought it would be fun, we could go to libraries and concerts and she could show me around the city. 

Unfortunately, she’s been on a ‘common man’ kick lately. She’s decided that having so much money has made us soft and that we should ‘embrace the people’ and live as they live. 

I don’t get it. Still, it’s better to live with her and have to work eight hours a day than to spend the summer interning with my father and at his job, which is so boring, even after interning there last year, I’m still not completely sure what they do.

I work at a little convenience store at the edge of the city. It’s quite a nice place, actually. It sells the normal things you’d expect, like drinks, cigarettes, and snacks, but it also has ice cream and donuts delivered fresh every morning at about two. 

I work the overnight shift, mostly. Then I sleep during the day and Fiona and I go out and experience the city in the evenings before I go back to work. 

The other workers are okay, they’re mostly far older than me and mostly don’t talk to me much. 

The customers aren’t quite the same. They can be fine, a good lot of them just get what they’re getting and go. A chunk of them are a nightmare and I stopped wearing my nametag after a few weeks because I frankly don’t feel comfortable with some of them knowing my name. 

One customer stands out in particular. The first time I saw him, I was taking a cigarette break. He was with a group of rowdy looking kids about my age. They were all crammed into a fairly small car and it was almost comical to see them all get out. 

I instantly fell in love (well, at least in lust) with one of the boys in that group. He was beautiful, with bronze curls and freckles all over. He didn’t notice me. He was talking to a girl who stayed in the car. They were holding hands and he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

I tossed my half finished cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. One of the girls in the group scoffed at me. I glared and smushed the cigarette even more into the pavement. 

I went back inside and stood at the register. Most of the kids were raiding through the chips and drinks. The boy with bronze curls and freckles was poking through the home goods section. One by one they came up to the register and paid. The boy came up last. He had a full size bag of cheddar potato chips, an egg salad sandwich, two donuts, a Diet Coke, a zebra cake, and a three pack of condoms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> honesty time here folks: this is based on my gosh dang life. This is something that actually happened to me. I was baz and this other person who shall remain nameless was Simon. Hopefully it ends better with Simon and Baz than with me and [REDACTED], but who knows??? (I do. I know.)  
> I have this planned out but not written our so idk how often it will update but this bad boy should only be like 7k words.  
> Comments will bring the update faster! 🙃🙃


End file.
